Not Just Another Love Story
by coffeesuzy
Summary: I was bored, so yeah lol


**Not Just Another Love Story**

As the title suggests, this isn't just another stereotypical love story. Because of this, the story is starting before our main characters even met for the first time. Our story centers on two very different people: a boy called Ted and a girl called Rosa. Ted was a very tall and athletic guy. He was super sarcastic, and loved making jokes; he was also an athlete who played both soccer and basketball. Rosa was a beautiful girl with black curly hair. She was a caring individual, one who always wanted to help people whenever she had the chance to. She was also played soccer, just like Ted did. During their sophomore year, neither of them knew that the other one even existed. They both went to different schools; Ted went to a small private school where Rosa went to a larger Christian school. During their sophomore year, they both had very similar experiences. Ted had no friends at his school, he was very socially awkward and didn't know how to keep up a good conversation going for more than maybe a minute at a time. Rosa did have friends, but she always felt like an misunderstood, alone, and unwanted, as if her friends only hung out with her when they were bored with no one else to talk to or because they felt bad for her since she seemed a bit like a loner. The only way for her to express her pain was to draw depressing pictures and write slightly suicidal-like poetry. Her friends began to suspect that there was a problem, but Rosa was too scared of what they would think, so she just told them there was nothing wrong. Her friends seemed to believe her, and she was left to bear her pain and depression in complete silence.

They both felt unwanted, depressed and sad. Ted thought about suicide, thinking that there was no chance that anyone would even care if he did in fact die. Then all of a sudden, a ray of hope appeared for Ted. His parents told him that he was moving schools next year, to a school much bigger and better than the one he had been going to the last four years of his life. Upon hearing this, he was overjoyed. Thinking of the possibilities that could be in store for him at a new school kept him up that night. Being able to be himself, to be who he really wanted to be, not what his classmates expected him to be. The school he was going to was the same one where Rosa went, and even though they didn't know it yet; they were destined to be together.

At the end of his sophomore year, Ted and his friend Walt would go after school to the new school and practice basketball with their new team. One day while they were pulling up, Rosa saw them both get out of the car and walk in the building. She thought that Ted was cute, but didn't think any more of it. She had never seen him before in her life, why would she care who it was? He could have been from another school or even another state for all she knew. Ted never noticed Rosa that day, or any other day until about a month before school started. In the summertime, both Rosa and Ted made a decision that would change the rest of their summer; they both decided to play soccer.

One day, the boys' team scrimmaged the girls' team during a pre-season practice. Rosa immediately recognized the boy as the one who she had seen just a few weeks beforehand. Ted, however, never took notice to her. He saw her for the first time that day, but never really thought that much about it. Then school started about three weeks later. At the beginning of the day, first period to be exact, Rosa went into geometry class and saw Ted sitting in the back of the room. He was nervous, today was the day that was to forever shape his standing in this new environment. Would he make a good impression on his classmates and get friends, or would this be a repeat of his last year of school?

During the third day of the new school year was when Rosa and Ted first talked. Ted talked to her about soccer, and after chatting for a few minutes they stopped talking. Unfortunately, the two of them only had first period together during the school day. About a week or so into the year, Ted became very bored during first period. To relieve himself from this boredom, he started to crumple paper up into little balls and throw them at Rosa's curly hair. Rosa didn't like this that much, she usually used third period as a time to rest and take a nap, and Ted kept her from doing what she wanted to do. After a day or two of this, Ted wrote a note on a paper wad and tossed it at Rosa's desk. Thus began the note passing. Ted and Rosa would pass notes in between of first period whenever the teacher wasn't looking. Very surprisingly, they never got caught doing this. They soon became good friend and started sitting together at lunch, talking about whatever interested them. The note passing between the two got so out of hand that they were handing notes back and forth everyday between every class.

Soon Jr./Sr. Retreat, a trip for the juniors and seniors, arrived and both Ted and Rosa were going. Rosa, who by now was intrigued by Ted, was hoping that her seat on the bus would be right by his. Her friends had noticed her interest in him and were trying to help her get his attention and get him to ask her to Homecoming. Luckily, her seat was right in front of his. But sadly, they didn't talk a whole lot on the ride there because she suddenly felt shy and thought maybe he wouldn't want to talk to her because he was sitting with his friend Walt. But, during free time on the second day of the trip, she finally got him to take a walk with her, and they just walked and talked for 3 HOURS! Rosa was ecstatic! At one point they sat down at a little spot in the shade looking out over the lake and just talked. She was so happy.

After a month or so of this, it was about only three weeks before Homecoming. Ted wrote a note asking Rosa to go to Homecoming with him as a date, but then threw it in the trash. At this point he liked Rosa, but he didn't know what to do about it. Playing it safe, he rewrote a letter to her asking her to go to Homecoming with him. The main difference is that he pressed the point that he wanted to go as friends and as nothing more. He was scared of rejection like he had experienced in his past, and probably couldn't continue living if he was rejected like every other girl he had ever developed feelings for. When he gave her the letter after first period, he was very nervous. Thoughts swirled in his head about what would happen if Rosa said no, and if anybody would ever want to spend time with him without being forced or just out of pity.

When Rosa received the note from Ted, she knew it was something different than the normal notes. You could tell that it was folded with care. When her eyes read the words that were on the page, she smiled the biggest smile she had ever pulled off. She didn't expect to be asked to Homecoming, but she had been secretly hoping that Ted would ask her. Although she wished they could go as more than friends, she was just happy that he asked her. She happily replied to the note and gave it to Ted. When Rosa gave the reply to Ted, Ted's heart was beating faster than it had ever beat before.

Homecoming night was a magical night for the both of them. After a great dinner and dancing together, they went back to a friend's house and swam. After swimming the night away, everybody else but Rosa and Ted had gone inside to eat. The two of them stood together at a fire and talked. Ted surprised himself on how talking to Rosa just felt . . . right. That night for the both of them was the best night of their lives. As the days after Homecoming became weeks, Rosa and Ted grew closer and closer to each other. Using a computer program called Skype; they would talk almost every night. The only thing keeping them from texting each other every second of every day was the amount of minutes Rosa had on her phone, which were very limited. As this continued, Ted began to develop deeper feelings for Rosa. Whenever he spent any amount of time with Rosa, Ted continued to like her more and more. One day, he couldn't take it anymore. He wrote a note to Rosa telling her that he liked her, it was the best thing he could do. It wasn't like he had ever told a girl that in person before.

He gave her that note the next day. When he gave it to her, Rosa thought it was just a note like all of those that had been passed before. She was surprised and scared when she read his note. Just that past summer, she had gotten into a relationship with a boy at her youth group and the relationship had stopped abruptly and it hurt her more than anything else had before. Being scared of what another relationship would mean, and of the pain she might endure and cause, she replied that she didn't know if she liked him; and even though she felt this way that they could still be friends. When Ted got this information, he was greatly dismayed. He thought that there was never a chance of a girl liking him. Because she said she didn't know what to think about him, he wasn't fully dismayed; but still not confident in what would come.

After more weeks of the same old note passing, there was a Skype call that changed everything. At the end of one of their Skype calls, Ted was in the middle of saying the phrase "I love you" to Rosa when he stopped himself. He had never meant to say it, it just rolled off his tongue like it was a natural thing. He laughed to himself after this happened, and when he did; Rosa asked him what happened (she had completely missed what had happened). "I almost said I love you" said Ted after being pressured by Rosa to tell her what had happened. When he said this, he thought that Rosa would laugh as well just like he had. The response was something that he could NEVER dream of a girl telling him. "I love you to" said Rosa.

She couldn't believe what she had heard. This guy, a guy that she liked more than she had ever liked any guy ever before, had just told her he LOVED HER! HER! The girl it took every other guy almost 17 years to realize was actual female. Her, the slightly socially awkward and (not on medical records) bipolar girl, the one with the bushy hair and comedic uncoordination. She couldn't believe it. She also couldn't believe that she had managed to find the guts to say it back.

When Rosa said those words, a bomb went off in Ted's mind. His heart raced and his hands shook with joy. He couldn't believe what had just happened! A girl didn't just say that she liked him, she said that she loved him! He was 20 feet in the air, he had never been happier at any other point in his life than he was the day that Rosa told him those words. After that night, the relationship between Ted and Rosa greatly grew. They tried to Skype as much as they could, and Ted started to go to Rosa's youth group to be able to spend more time with her.

Then faster than either of them could even realize it, Sadie Hawkins was upon them. Sadie Hawkins was a more casual version of Homecoming, and the girls asked the guys. That night was to be the best night of either of their lives. After agreeing to go with Rosa to Sadie's, Ted counted down the days until it would happen. Upon arriving together at the party, Ted and Rosa went and walked around together. Outside of the house where the party was at was a small pond. They walked around it a numerous amount of times, got chased by a seriously annoyed mother cow and its curious baby, and then walked away only to return later. There was a couple on the side of the lake where they wanted to sit when they were first there, but when they went back and checked it out later; the spot was empty. Sitting down next to each other on the side of the pond, Rosa put her head on Ted's shoulder and leaned on him. Ted then put his left arm around her, making her say "I was hoping you would do that." "Well I did, don't worry Rosa" said Ted. Looking up into the sky, a full moon glistened right over their heads along with all the bright stars in the sky accompanying it. "This is such a special night" said Rosa, feeling happier at that moment than she had ever felt in her entire life. "Want to make it more special?" asked Ted. "Sure" said Rosa. After saying this, their lips touched for the first time.


End file.
